Student desks are commonly used in classrooms for storing books and other educational materials. Many structural configurations for desks use a book box in connection with a frame and legs. Known student desks use a welded metal frame. The metal frame both supports the book box and receives the legs, attaching them to the book box.
Although book boxes have been constructed of plastic in the past, they have not provided any structural support for the accompanying legs and desktop. A metal frame has been used with these plastic book boxes in order to provide the necessary support for the desk box and to connect the legs to the book box. The difficulty in using a welded metal frame is that while it provides the proper support and connection, it is very bulky. The metal frame takes up valuable cargo space in a truck or container, making it difficult and costly to transport the desks.
Further, if a desk structure is shipped without the metal frame attached, assembly generally requires the use of tools and takes a number of steps. Thus, attempts to solve the shipping problem by shipping the desk structure, disassembled from the welded metal frame and legs have not been adequate.
Additionally, known student desks can be easily disassembled. This creates a potential hazard in the classroom. Students may be able to take apart the individual metal pieces of their desk structures, and use the metal pieces as weapons. Therefore, a desk structure that is not easily disassembled is needed.
The present invention is provided to solve the above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.